


Can't Stop Me

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [46]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cauliflower Plans (Logan Lucky), Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “What would you do if I called ‘cauliflower?’” You asked one day, watching TV on the couch with Clyde. It was one of those bright summer days, where it was too sticky hot to really do anything.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Can't Stop Me

“What would you do if I called ‘cauliflower?’” You asked one day, watching TV on the couch with Clyde. It was one of those bright summer days, where it was too sticky hot to really do anything.

Y’all were both lounging in your underwear, nothin’ too fancy. Your hair was pinned back in a clip, and Clyde had even forgone socks. The fans were slowly going back and forth to try and cool the trailer off and you both had icy cold drinks, but it was still too damn hot.

So hot in fact that you two didn’t even snuggle up on the couch like y’all normally did, just content to sit close to one another, feet propped up on the coffee table. It was so hot Clyde wasn’t even wearin’ his arm, didn’t want to feel the plastic on his skin.

“I’d say I’m in.” Clyde responded right away, his thick accent sweet and thick like honey to your ears.

“Really?” You asked with wide eyes, surprised.

“Yep.” He nodded, eyes still glued to the screen, like it wasn’t nothin’ out of the ordinary.

“You wouldn’t even ask what for?” You asked again, and this time he did look at ya, with that gentle smile on his plush lips.

“Nope.” He started to reach for his beer but you were closer to where it was condensatin’ on the side table, so you handed it to him with a smile.

“But what if it landed you in jail?” You tried again, and he just let out a chuckle.

“Jail can’t stop me.” He grinned at ya, and damn it despite the heat you climbed into his lap, kissed at his face. “I’m an ex-con, remember?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right, my big tough criminal.” You teased, kissing his cheek and making him huff at you.

“Would you come visit me?” He asked, his turn for the hypotheticals.

“Of course I would!” You looped your arms around his neck, pulled all his hair back until his ears stuck out. “I’d bring you your books and sneak you in some beer and make-out with ya right across the table. I’d make sure to arrange lots of conjugal visits.” You winked.

“Oh I don’t need to go to jail for those.” He smiled at ya, before flipping you onto your back and settling between your legs, smoochin’ at ya and ticklin’ you.

It was too hot for it, but damn it if Clyde didn’t give it to you anyway.


End file.
